Handcuffs
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Hikaru's got handcuffs and a certain dirty idea involving a certain twin... HikaruXKaoru. Smex. Don't like, don't read. It's rated M for a reason


**SMUT FIC! *pops even more champagne* WOOHOO!**

**I should stop popping champagne at the beginning of my stories. I'm gonna be drunk by the time we're done XD**

**Anyhoo. Author Notes: I love Tamaki as much as the next person, but I'll never see him with Kaoru. Ever. And I'll never see Kyouya with him either. HikaKao FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I stole this disclaimer from someone else; "In the anime they are innocent, on fanfiction smut reigns free." Hint taken.**

**WARNING: Contains smex. Boy smexing. Not everyone loves it, so if you are a nonbelieve LEAVE. I'll be a hypocrite to lecture on the age limit, so you don't get one. But, I'm serious; if you can't handle it, DON'T READ IT. You shouldn't even be in the "M" rated section if you don't like smex. Warning over.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

**Handcuffs**

Fuzzy, hazy, sluggish, like trying to get our of a pool, the resistance too much. His eyelids felt heavy, like lead, and his limbs were faring no better; heavy and numb. He couldn't get his mind wrapped around why he felt like this, but he honestly didn't want to know. Nothing hurt, nothing was broken, so he could easily disclude the option he was hit upside the head and knocked out. He also didn't remember ever falling asleep… atleast, he thought he didn't. Hell, his memory and brain were so hazy right now, he didn't even remember what he was doing before all this.

He tried to move, but a jingling of chains against metal bars stopped him. Handcuffs? He was handcuffed? But to what? He opened his green-gray eyes and looked around; his room? What the hell was he doing handcuffed in his room? He calmed himself mentally, then thought it out rationally; he was handcuffed to (what he assumed to be) his bed in his room, and it was dark. No one else around, he realized, then struggled against his bounds, not even recognizing when he started crying. 'Hikaru… Help me…'

"You're awake."

He froze. The sound of keys echoed around the room, footsteps getting dangerously close to where he was. A chuckle, slightly mischievous, and the keys stopped their little tune. "Remind me to thank Kyouya later, okay? If I had bought cheap handcuffs from a shop, you'd broken them," the footsteps stopped and he felt hot breath on his ear. "I've finally got you where I want you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened in an attempt to see the face that went with that familiar voice; why couldn't he tell? "G-Get me out of these handcuffs!" he yelled, hoping someone in his house would hear him. "I don't what you're going to do, but I'm a virgin; it won't be any fun!"

Whoever it was laughed, making a chill run down Kaoru's spine. "So you are? I always figured you had slept with Tamaki when you were dating," a lazy sigh. "Oh well; I was wrong."

"How did you know?" the only people that knew he had dated Tamaki were himself, Tamaki and Hikaru." Wait… Hikaru…?" 'Oh, please let it not be Hikaru…'

"About time." his twin chuckled, running a hand through Kaoru's red-gold hair. "I thought you would have it figured out earlier."

Kaoru tried to shrink away from Hikaru, but with no avail due to the handcuffs. They were staring to leave marks. "W-Why Hikaru…?" he asked, swallowing away the burning lump in his throat. "I don't get why your acting like this."

"Why?" Hikaru whispered, unbuttoning his twin's white uniform shirt and running a hand over the smooth, creamy skin. "Because I'm tired of pretending I don't want to do this, Kaoru. I know you're tired of it, too."

Kaoru held back the pleasure mewl building up in his throat as Hikaru explored ever inch of his chest with his hands and tongue. Afterall, what if their parents heard? That would be a really messy situation is their mom happened to walk in on her sons, one handcuffed to the metal headboard, the other's hands roaming freely upon his younger twin. He squirmed a little, noticing his pants had grown uncomfortably tight. Holy shit; he was liking this!

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled softly as his twin's hand fell on the button and zipper of those cursed school pants. "What is someone hears…?"

"Mom and Dad are out of town, and all our maids are sleeping in their quarters." Hikaru smirked. "That explains why you've been so quiet."

Unbuttoned the first barrier. Zipper down. 'Oh no…'

"But you don't need to hold back your voice." Hikaru said, pulling down Kaoru's pants past his knees. He leaned forward to catch his brother's lips in a kiss that was all tongue, then parting to leave him breathless. "You can be as loud as you want to, my little Kao-chan."

Just as Kaoru expected, Hikaru slipped a hand under the elastic of his boxers and began to stroke and fondle Kaoru's hardened member. The younger twin bit his lip until he tasted blood, closing his eyes and refusing to make a sound. His cheeks went pink- no red- burning at the sudden pleasure that hit his body. Hikaru didn't stop, his hand knowing exactly where to touch, to squeeze and when to pump. Where had he learned to be that good at something like this?

Then, the warmth, the pleasure was gone and Kaoru whimpered. Hikaru kissed Kaoru against, but softer with more passion and love, tongue exploring every inch of his twin's mouth, Kaoru only mewling into it. They parted, both of them trying to make up for the air they lacked. Kaoru opened his eyes slowly.

"Kaoru. It's going to hurt a little from now on, okay?" Hikaru asked, a serious tone to his voice.

Kaoru nodded, only wishing his brother would go back to the pleasure he had felt earlier. Hikaru smiled, then traced a trail down his chest and stomach with his tongue, stopping at the edge of the boxers. The elder twin pulled them off, making Kaoru suck in air quickly, then put two fingers to his brother's mouth. "Suck," he commanded simply, and Kaoru agreed, taking the two fingers in his mouth with a blush.

Hikaru pulled them out, then lowered himself down to Kaoru's entrance, putting a finger to it, and looking up at his brother. Kaoru could only nod, mentally preparing himself. Hikaru pushed inside.

Kaoru's entire body froze and stiffened as he let out a pitiful little cry. "H-Hikaru…" he said, eyes closed tightly as he dug marks into his palms. "It hurts…" he said, relaxing a little before Hikaru moved the finger around, stretching Kaoru out as his brother whimpered. But, Kaoru noticed, the pain seemed to go straight to the area between his legs, and he inwardly cursed; he was enjoying the pain. Goddammit, he was a fucking masochist! He couldn't believe it until Hikaru entered in the second finger and moaned, wishing these cuffs didn't exist, that he could grab onto Hikaru's shoulders and leave little cresent-shaped marks just to say Hikaru was his. His Hikaru…

A firework display erupted before his eyes, and he moaned again. "Hikaru…!" What was that? Sure, it felt like Hikaru had been searching for something, but where did _that _come from? Again, and he moaned out his brother's name a second time. Whatever it was, it felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He thought back to the time he heard Kyouya and Tamaki in the club room that one day after school, how Tamaki begged and pleaded Kyouya to hit somewhere again and again, and he realized that screwy little place had to be the best part of human anatomy.

The fingers left, and Kaoru shuddered at the sudden empiness. Hikaru was pulling off his pants and his eyes widened. 'Oh my g- He isn't going to…'

"W-Wait Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly, but his brother stopped, tossing his pants aside. "The cuffs… Please unlock them…"

Hikaru smirked, then took the keys and unlocked them, but then cuffed Kaoru's hands together. "Sorry, Kaoru. Can't do it all."

Kaoru was about to say something back when his brother suddenly entered him, gripping his hips tightly. Kaoru moaned in pain, then wrapped his arms around Hikaru, keeping him close. The elder twin was gasping in large amounts of air, shaking slightly as he tried to stay still. Kaoru didn't realize it was taking so much to not move, so he whispered in Hikaru's ear "You can move… Hikaru." It didn't hurt so much now, and he didn't want to imagine the pain he'd feel if Hikaru did move.

His brother pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, releasing a moan from Kaoru. It wasn't from pain, and Hikaru's didn't hit that lovely place deep inside him. IT was just because the feeling of having Hikaru in and out of him felt amazing. He wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist, then moaned in his ear. "Faster…"

Hikaru didn't hesitate; he started moving even faster than before, getting Kaoru moaning with each thrust. Then, just as Kaoru was wondering about it, Hikaru hit that little place so deep inside, Kaoru screamed Hikaru's name, tightening around him and begging him to do it again. "Oh, Hikaru! Deeper please! Please Hikaru!"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru managed to moan, thrusting in so deep, Kaoru looked like he was on the verge of unconciousness from the amount of pleasure that was being pushed into his body. They continued their little dance, pulling out, plunging in, moans, groans, screams, fistfuls of red-gold hair, red cheeks, skin slick with sweat.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned, as one of Hikaru's hands snaked to Kaoru's hard length, and began pumping, stroking, touching, creating more moans and noises from the younger twin. "I'm nearly…"

"I… know Kaoru…" Hikaru said, mumbling in Kaoru's ear. "Me too…"

They met for a hot, deep, wet kiss as they shook from their release, completing each other as they swallowed their cries in the kiss. Hikaru collapsed onto Kaoru, trying to catch up his breathing as Kaoru held him close.

"Can you unlock these now?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"When we wake up." Hikaru said, then kissing Kaoru slowly. "I'm too tired."

He pulled a blanket over them, sighing. "I love you, Kaoru."

"I… I love you too, Hikaru."

* * *

"Hey Hikaru."

"Yeah, Kaoru."

"I still can't figure it out; how did you get me locked up to the bed without waking me up?"

"Let's just say, I love the fact Kyouya's family runs a chain of hospitals. Cheap anesthetic in large quanties."

"… Dirty cheat. Next time, just ask me, and you'll find me cuffed to the bed."


End file.
